


Worry Not

by caplanbuckybarnes



Category: Marvel
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 06:34:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15455460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caplanbuckybarnes/pseuds/caplanbuckybarnes
Summary: Steve thinks its a good idea to announce his relationship with thor.





	Worry Not

“I have zero ideas on how this is actually a good idea.” Steve puffed his cheeks before his looked up at his boyfriend, whom, was casually folding clothes before placing them in the dresser beside him.

“What could go wrong, Steven?” Thor asked, “We love each other.”

“The team might not take too kindly of this.” he pouted, falling back against his bed. “Why does loving someone have to entail so many difficulties?”

A moment later, he felt the bed dip, alerting him that Thor had sat down next to him before he felt his godly boyfriend’s hand on his knee. “In Asgard, there are no such things as sexual identity or homophobia. We love whomever our hearts desire. Our friends will accept us, Steven.”

Steve chuckled. “I hate your optimism sometimes.”

“Your clothes are folded and put away.” Thor said. “Now’s as good a time as ever. Only if you’re absolutely certain of this. I will accept your decision no matter what you decide.”

Steve nodded, mostly to himself as he sat up and allowed Thor to caress his cheek before they both stood up and walked out of the room. Once they entered the living area, Steve halted in the doorway for a moment, his palms sweaty.

“There you guys are!” Wanda announced, beckoning them over in excitement. “Vis was just about to get into discussion with Bruce about formulas on keeping the Hulk at bay!”

“Sounds great.” Steve muttered, allowing the small woman to pull him to the couch before plopping him down in between Thor and Natasha. Thor stealthily intertwined their fingers together before hiding their hands in the cushions.

Several moments go by with a semi-heated discussion between Wanda, Bruce and Vision before Tony calls for time-out to gather drinks. Steve eyes the drinks in worry as Tony hands him a glass of vodka infused with orange juice. 

“Are you ready to announce this?” Thor mumbles against his ear as he pretended to lean over and place his bottle on the table in front of him. Mutely, Steve nods, feeling as though had he opened his mouth, he would puke all over the floor.

“Avengers,” Thor called for their attention, gaining it almost instantly. “I and Steven have an announcement to make. It’s a big deal for him that you know this information and we only hope that you understand this.” Thor paused and looked at all of his friends before his eyes landed on Steve. Silently, Thor stood up and pulled Steve to his feet as well. “We’ve been seeing each other in secret for nearly eight months.”

The room erupted in giggles an shouts of joy. Glasses were raised in celebration, much to Steve’s surprise. “Wha…?”

“Steve,” Tony applauded “I know you think we’re still in the Prohibition Era. But times have changed, man. What were you so secretive for?”

“Acceptance.” Steve nibbled the inside of his cheek. 

“The world’s changed, Steve.” Wanda grinned softly, reaching over and squeezing his hand tenderly. “We will love you, no matter what. You’re a hero to everyone in this room. Your sexuality doesn’t change a thing about you.”

“And whoever has a problem with it, I’ll deal with them personally.” Tony shrugged.


End file.
